I'm Not A Girly Man, I'm Seme!
by Shikamaru'sLover01
Summary: Deidara wants to complete his relationship with Sasori, and he doesn't want to be the uke! DeiSaso. pls read and REVIEW. Sorry if characters are ooc, i dont know how the members of the Akatsuki acually act.


A/N: This is for Jerilyn (TobiAkatsukiLover), helping with ideas was Jerilyn (TobiAkatsukeiLover), and paying me $10 to write this is Jerilyn (TobiAkatsukiLover).

This fanfic was writen by me but typed up by Jerilyn (TobiAkatsukeLover) cuz im lazy.

-----xXx-----

Sasori was in bed, he had done his Jutsu to produce a sleep-like exterior, with all the characteristics and reflexes of a true human sleeping.

Deidara cracked open the door and slowly walked in, going as slowly as possible so as not to awaken his partner. When he made it to his bedside, he stopped to admire his comrade before gently crawling onto the bed, cradling Sasori's hips. He paused once again, nervous about what he was going to do. Everyone already knew that they were together, but what he was about to do would seal the deal. Thinking this he slowly leaned down, his golden hair falling and brushing Sasori's cheek, and pressed his lips to Sasori's.

At the touch Sasori immediately awoke, eyes flying open.

"Dei, what are you doing?" Sasori asked, pushing him back.

"Having some fun, un," Deidara answered, leaning back in for another kiss. Which Sasori returned passionately, and they started battling with tongues for dominance, a battle Sasori easily won. Deidara pulled back, saying, "Sasori-danna, un… You can't always be in control."

"Yes, I can," Sasori said his in his usual emotionless voice. Then Sasori began drawing his chakra, getting ready to use his chakra strings on Deidara. Feeling the surge of chakra below him, Deidara performed a jutsu he had been working on in secret that enables him to eat chakra strings with the mouths on his hands. He quickly grabbed Sasori's hands and pinned them above his head, stopping him from transforming back into a puppet.

"No, you can't, Sasori-danna, un," Deidara said, then leaned in and whispered seductively in Sasori's ear, "Without your chakra, I get to be seme.'' Sasori's eyes widened, he began saying "Oh cra-" but was silenced when Deidara started kissing him again.

He began moving down, leaving open mouthed kisses down his jaw to his neck, bitting and licking and kissing it, making Sasori moan loudly. He continued down, forcing moans out of Sasori until he could no longer restrain his danna and pleasure him at the same time.

Deidara returned to Sasori's mouth and kissed him again, then whispered, "If I let your hands go, un, I can still be seme, right?" Though his face remained emotionless and his eyes closed, Sasori nodded quickly. Smirking, Deidara let go and continued where he left off. He kissed his way to Sasori's bellybutton, and began to pull off Sasori's pants and boxers; he made it certain that he'd brushed against the bulge, with which Sasori moaned and bucked up.

When Sasori was completely naked, it took Deidara a few long moments to look away so he could strip himself. Before tossing away his pants, he pulled a small bottle of lube out of his back pocket. Deidara poured some and covered three fingers on his left hand.

Deidara placed his right palm-mouth at the tip of Sasori's full erection, letting the tounge swirl around the head, causing Sasori to brake out in more moans. Deidara held his right hand still, letting Sasori buck up into the mouth. At this time, Deidara placed his left hand under Sasori's entrance and froze it there, so that when Sasori came back down he'd impale himself on all three fingers at once.

With a mixture of pain and pleasure, Sasori's usually emotionless face scrunched up and he screamed, but Deidara knew it was a good scream. Sasori continued to buck onto Deidara's hand and the pressure was building up inside him. Deidara sensed this and removed his fingers, earning a disapproved mewl (A/N:yes a mewl, you dont know how much Jerilyn made fun of me for making him mewl but yeah he mewled, lol) from Sasori. He quickly lathered his member with lube and positioned himself, groaning loudly as he began to slowly enter Sasori.

Deidara thrusted slowly at first, but after a few sluggish ins and outs, he picked up the pace, moving faster with each thrust. He placed the left palm-mouth on Sasori's erection, pumping him in rhythm with the thrusts. Neither of them could tell how long it had been since they had started, but it couldn't have been too long until they both came into each other, moaning each other's names.

--xXx-- The Next Morning --xXx--

Sasori and Deidara stalked into the kitchen, Sasori with only a very slight limp, and each got their own breakfast. The sleepy atmosphere was broken when Hidan shouted, "What the FUCK is wrong with you two?!" They (DeiSaso) flinched. "You sons of bitches were fucking each other all fucking night!! Because of you two bastards, no one, especially me, could sleep!"

Sasori casually put his toast back on his plate. While Deidara sat there blushing, Sasori held back the urge to say, "Oh yeah, and it's really easy to fall asleep with you gushing blood all over the place and that money-obsessed idiot counting numbers all night."

After a short silence, Deidara asked, "Wh-what do you mean, un?"

Itachi was the one to answer. "These walls are very thin. There might as well be a speaker phone for every room, seeing as you could easily eavesdrop on someone on the opposite side of the base. It's mostly Kakuzu's fault, though..." Itachi returned to his thoughts.

There was another moment of silence. Then Kisame asked, "So, who was seme?"

Deidara stuttered, "M-me, un!"

Everyone laughed, thinking that was impossible, but then Sasori, cheeks tinted pink, added, "He was."

That was followed by a very akward silence.

--xXx-- End --xXx--

A/N: Please review if you liked it. I writing another Sasuke/Naruto and all I need is the final hard yaoi scene so if you want to try it i'll send you the entire yaoi and you can write it, and send it back to me. I will post the yaoi with, what yaoi scene i think fits best.


End file.
